


Winda

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, dużo humoru, winda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha i Uzumaki - dwaj adwokaci, którzy darzą siebie czystą nienawiścią. Co się stanie jak obaj utkną w windzie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winda

— Uzumaki.

— Uchiha.

Dwa wrogie spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Zimne, czarne oczy Uchihy spowodowały, że Uzumaki automatycznie się przed nim zatrzymał, także mierząc go wzrokiem. Obaj milczeli, pragnąc zamordować samym spojrzeniem, aczkolwiek żadnemu się to nie udało. A więc, chcąc nie chcąc, wsiedli wspólnie do winy z zaciętymi minami.

Uchiha wcisnął guzik na piąte piętro, wiedząc, że blondwłosy mężczyzna także tam zmierza. Uzumaki tylko prychnął pod nosem, widząc ten gest, ale wbrew sobie się nie odezwał. Swoją drogą to było nietypowe zachowanie Uzumakiego — zwykle był nad wyraz gadatliwą osobą i niezwykle towarzyską, co prawda z niekiedy dość rygorystycznymi zasadami, gdy przychodziło co do czego, a jednak mimo wszystko zjednywał sobie ludzi. Niemniej odchybieniem od tej normy był.. nie kto inny, oczywiście, niż Sasuke Uchiha, — ba! — młody półbóg tejże kancelarii adwokackiej nie tylko powodował, że Naruto Uzumaki w jednej chwili z miłego, towarzyskiego człowieka stawał się milczącym, zagorzałym mężczyzną, nie, Uchiha sprawiał, że z miłego, towarzyskiego człowieka wychodziła prawdziwa, krwiożercza bestia równie zaciekła, co on sam. I tylko kwestią czasu było, nim Uzumakiemu pęknie ta jego pulsująca żyłka w przypływie szewskiej pasji. A co do tego, że w końcu mu ta żyłka pęknie jego współpracownicy byli pewni. I nie tylko oni, nawet sam szef założył się ze swoimi przełożonymi o to, kiedy ten dzień nadejdzie. A ze statystyk wynikało, że już wkrótce.

Uzumaki napięty jak struna kątem oka obserwował Uchihe, który, jak zwykle zresztą, wyglądał cholernie dobrze w czarnym, obcisłym garniturze i z rozpiętą nonszalancko koszulą. Wiedział, że także wygląda co najmniej bosko w swoim garniaku, ale... nie tak dobrze. I z tą myślą nie mógł się pogodzić. Nie cierpiał go! Po prostu nie cierpiał! Nawet jego przyjaciółka z pracy twierdziła, że Sasuke Uchiha to jedno z najgorętszych pakietów, jakie znajdowały się w kancelarii. A do tej pory tak mówiła o Uzumakim!

I zresztą odkąd się tu pojawił ten ciemnooki półbóg "dupek"(jak zwał tak zwał), to życie zawodowe młodego adwokata rujnowało się, o uczuciowym już nawet nie wspominając.

Tak, Uzumaki miał z pewnością powody, by go co najmniej nienawidzić.

Jeszcze cztery miesiące temu — z niesamowitą goryczą wspominał te piękne chwile — kancelaria była jego. Wspinał się na szczeblu kariery coraz wyżej, ze swoim "firmowym" uśmiechem, zadowolony z życia. Od czasu do czasu dla rozrywki zagadał dwie, może trzy panie adwokat, podbijając niewieście serca. Życie erotyczne także miało się niczego sobie.

I wystarczył jeden, pieprzony dupek, by zniszczyć pieprzony raj pieprzonego Uzumakiego jednym pieprzonym pstryknięciem.

Odkąd Sasuke przybył ze swoim seksownym, jędrnym tyłkiem to wszystko słowem — szlag trafiło.

Uzumaki spadł na samo dno szczebla, ponieważ wszelkie poważne rozprawy, które wcześniej by trafiły do niego, zagarniał pan Uchiha. Bo jak głosiła zasada — którą sam Sasuke rozgłaszał grobowym tonem — "Uchiha nie przegrywają". I najwyraźniej ta niepisana zasada się zgadzała, bo jak dotąd Uchiha nie przegrał żadnej sprawy.

Naruto zresztą też, znaczy — nie przegrywał, do czasu aż dupek nie zaczął mu niweczyć wszelkie marzenia. I jakoś tak wyszło, iż nie powodziło mu się ostatnio najlepiej, ale (oczywiście) tylko dlatego, że Uchiha go dręczył. Świadomie czy nie, sprawiał, iż nie mógł się pozbierać wewnętrznie.

A do tego nawet w sprawach miłosnych miał nie lada problem. Już żadna pani adwokat z kancelarii na niego nie spojrzała. Za to z niesamowitym rozmarzeniem wszystkie wgapiały się w dupę Uchihy i zresztą nie tylko w to...

— Rozumiem, że nie możesz ode mnie oderwać wzroku. — Nagle z przemyśleń wyrwał go seksowny, kpiący głos Uchihy, który w tym czasie nonszalancko opierał się o ścianę windy z jedną ręką niedbale w łożoną w kieszeń czarnych spodni.

Uzumaki prychnął wyniośle.

— Jakbym miał na co patrzeć — odwarknął. Kącik ust Sasuke jeszcze bardziej podszedł do góry.

— Nie? A myślałem, że jestem w twoim typie.

Na te słowa Uzumaki aż się zapowietrzył z wrażenia. I ze złości. Jego twarz w jednej chwili zabarwiła się na czerwono, a pięści, w przypływie bezsilności, same się zacisnęły jeszcze mocniej.

Jak on marzył by przypieczętować jednym, silnym ciosem tę jego buźkę i zetrzeć ten parszywy, wyniosły uśmieszek. Już niemal czuł jak uderza z całej siły, rzucając się na.. Nie, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Musiał zachować zimną krew.

— W moim typie są cycki. A ty, jak sądzę, ich nie posiadasz — wydusił przez zęby.

Przez chwile Sasuke stał w milczeniu. Naruto już myślał, że wygrał tą potyczkę słowną, gdy Uchiha znów przemówił, tym razem obracając się w jego stronę, tak by móc na niego spojrzeć.

— Czyli mówisz, że tylko tego mi brakuję? Swoją drogą...

Uzumaki znowu chciał mu wykrzyknąć ciętą ripostę, gdy Uchiha niespodziewanie nachylił się w jego stronę, swoim oddechem drażniąc ucho blondyna. W jednej chwili serce Uzumakiego stanęło. Powiedzieć, że nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, to za mało. On po prostu stał osłupiały, nie wiedząc gdzie uciec i co zrobić.

— ... ta sprawa będzie moja — szepnął Sasuke, po czym rozeszło się ciche "pip" oznaczające, że winda dotarła na miejsce i Uchiha wymaszerował pewnym siebie krokiem. A jego postawa mówiła wszem i wobec WYGRAŁEM.

Naruto patrzył za nim bezradnym wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co takiego zaszło. I wtedy żyłka mu puściła.

Do swojego gabinetu wparował niczym burza, z premedytacją trzaskając drzwiami. Sakura Haruno przeglądająca papiery podskoczyła, uderzając z sykiem w kant otwartej szafki. Przeklęła z niezrozumieniem, patrząc na swojego "szefa" i zarazem przyjaciela. A w jej oczach malowało się przerażenie. Jeszcze w życiu nie widziała takiego Uzumakiego.

— Zabiję go! Zabiję! — warczał, przechadzając się w tą i z powrotem, i rzucając czym popadnie. Na pierwszy ogień poszło jego ukochane, dębowe biurko, które już po chwili leciało w powietrzu, obijając się z hukiem o pobliską ścianę i rozwalając na paręnaście części. Potem zabrał się za Alicję, swojego ulubionego kaktusa, który samotnie rósł sobie na parapecie dużego okna, a który teraz, niczemu winny, leciał na spotkanie z chodnikiem z piątego piętra. Gdy Uzumaki zabierał się już za dobieranie do swojego jedynego, luksusowego krzesła — drzwi rozerwały się.

— Co tu się dzieję?! Atak terrorystyczny czy..? — Kiba Inuzuka stanął jak wryty, patrząc na Uzumakiego, który kopał, szarpał i rzucał sfrustrowany krzesłem. Haruno wtenczas ukryła się pod stołem i wciągnęła tam prędko Kibe, by zdołał zachować życie.

— Co jest grane? — spytał Inuzuka, obserwując poczynania Naruto.

— Cholerny sukinsyn! Już ja mu pokaże czyja to będzie sprawa!

— Uchiha — stwierdziła skwaszona Haruno. Inuzuka przeklął.

— No to świetnie. Pozbyłem się właśnie stówy — powiedział zrozpaczony. Haruno spojrzała na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Założyłem się z chłopakami, że wytrzyma jeszcze tydzień. Nie wytrzymał...

Kiba skulił się pod przeszywającym wzrokiem koleżanki z pracy.

— No co?

— Co? Pytasz się jeszcze co? Jak za chwile nic nie zrobimy to...

— będzie po nas... — dokończył z przerażeniem Inuzuka, patrząc na Naruto, który z mordem w oczach dobierał się do... akwarium.

— To będzie moja sprawa!

***

To była jego sprawa!

Tsunade wparowała do gabinetu Uzumakiego również z lękiem, ale ku swojej uldze zobaczyła tylko swojego podwładnego demolującego własny gabinet. I w przeciwieństwie od Sakury i Kiby była z tego faktu niezwykle zadowolona. No cóż, nie od dziś było wiadomo, że ich szefowa to niezła hazardzistka i jak mniemała Haruno to właśnie wygrała stówę.

Dlatego z nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem zdołała poskromić rządzę mordu Naruto, meldując mu przy okazji, że TA sprawa jest Uchihy i pouczając o moralach, jakie panowały w tym budynku (swoją drogą Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co jego szefowa ma na myśli mówiąc "morale"), nakazała mu poskładać to i owo, przy okazji coś tam mówiąc o kosztach, które będzie musiała wyłożyć na remont tego chlewu i koniec końców wyszła nadal z niesamowicie dobrym humorem, mrugając na odchodnym do Kiby. Co znaczyło mniej więcej " Później się rozliczymy".

Naruto przez chwile stał skamieniały.

— To jego sprawa — szepnął, niedowierzając. Na swoim ramieniu poczuł silny uścisk dłoni.

— Stary, nie przejmuj się, będzie jeszcze kilka takich...

Uzumaki zaśmiał się sucho.

— Ależ przecież ja nie wątpią, że najgłośniejsza sprawa jaką kiedykolwiek miałbym przeprowadzić jeszcze raz do nas zawita. No tak, pewnie znów zgwałcą córkę państwa Hyuuga, najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w kraju — sarknął, odpychając Kibę. Sakura spojrzała na niego smutno.

— Nie przejmuj się — szepnęła.

Naruto drgnął.

— Nie przejmuję, tylko aż szlag mnie trafia, jak sobie pomyślę, że ten cały Uchiha zgarnął mi przed nosem rozprawę na skale światową.

***

— Uzumaki.

— Uchiha.

Ponownie wrogie spojrzenia. Uzumaki już nawet przymierzał się, by przypierdolić temu całemu Uchiha, ale winda, jak na złość, przyjechała. A więc, z zaciśniętą szczęką poluzował krawat i z godnością wszedł do małego pomieszczenia, a zaraz po nim cholerny Uchiha. Automatycznie Sasuke wcisnął piątkę.

Tym razem Naruto nie miał zamiaru reagować na żadne zaczepki Uchihy, nawet jeżeli ten zechciałby coś do niego powiedzieć. Jednak widocznie nie zechciał, bo także milczał.

Do czasu.

Nagły huk i miganie świateł zaskoczyły obu adwokatów. Po chwili zdali sobie z czegoś sprawę. Winda nie jechała.

— Co jest, kurwa...? — spytał Uzumak,i patrząc do góry. Sasuke westchnął, mrużąc oczy.

— To chyba oczywiste, młotku — utknęliśmy.

Na te słowa Naruto stwierdził, że się powiesi. Tak, jak tylko skądś wytrzaśnie sznur. A z tym aktualnie mógł być problem.

— Jak przypuszczam nie wyciągną nas z tej pieprzonej windy nie prędzej niż do czternastej, czyli spędzisz ze mną co najmniej ze dwie godziny — rzucił nagle Sasuke, opierając się jak to miał w zwyczaju o metalową konstrukcje. Naruto ze zrezygnowaniem uczynił to samo.

— Nie wiem czym zawiniłem, że los tak się mści — szepnął do siebie Naruto. Sasuke jednak usłyszał słowa Uzumakiego i parsknął śmiechem. Nie było w nim jednak ani krzty kpiny. Naruto aż spojrzał na towarzysza z osłupieniem.

— A może to nie pech? — podsunął Sasuke, patrząc dziwnym wzrokiem w stronę Uzumakiego.

— Co masz na myśli, draniu? — zapytał Naruto podejrzliwie.

— Domyśl się, młotku.

Naruto jednak nie podjął tematu. Czuł w kościach, że tak będzie lepiej. Uchiha jednak o dziwo chciał rozmawiać. Co było naprawdę zadziwiającym odkryciem, ponieważ na początku ich znajomości to właśnie Naruto ciągle podchodził do kolegi z pracy, aż w końcu zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia. No bo, każdy wiedział, że Sasuke to nie byle kto.

— Skoro masz ochotę to czemu tego nie zrobisz? — wypalił Uchiha z powagą. Uzumaki spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

— Czego?

— Mi przypierdolić — stwierdził po prostu Sasuke, z wyzwaniem patrząc na Uzumakiego. — Boisz się, że ci oddam?

I tu czara się przelała. Uzumaki od razu się poderwał i już wyprowadzał prawego sierpowego. Uchiha jednak był szybszy i co najważniejsze — spodziewał się tego, więc już po chwili to Naruto był przyszpilony do drzwi windy. Sasuke napierał na niego całym ciałem.

— Młotku, nie powiedziałem, że ci nie oddam — stwierdził. Naruto warknął i spróbował się szarpnąć, ale Sasuke trzymał za mocno. Z tej pozycji nawet umięśniony blondyn nie miał szans. I w sumie sam stwierdził, że nie warto się wierzgać. A był tego jeden powód: udo Sasuke znalazło się dziwnie blisko jego krocza.

— Jesteś dupkiem, Uchiha. — wyrzucił z siebie wkurwiony do granic możliwości Uzumaki. Sasuke uśmiechnął się.

— Seksownym dupkiem — szepnął mu do ucha.

Sasuke poruszył się. Naruto sapną,ł czując jak jego penis ociera się o przystojnego bruneta.

— Pojebało cię, Uchiha? — warknął przez zęby. Sasuke z kpiną patrzył w błękitne oczy Uzumakiego.

— Stoi ci — stwierdził zadowolony. Naruto zamurowało. A po chwili rzucił się z jeszcze większym gniewem, uwalniając spod ciała Sasuke i, tym razem, to go przyszpilając do zimnej powierzchni.

— Rajcuje cię to, pedale? — wykrzyknął w jego stronę i zrobił coś, co całkowicie zdziwiło Uchihe; ręka Naruto wylądowała na jego penisie, zaciskając się mocno.

Sasuke stęknął bardziej przylegając do dłoni.

— A jak... myślisz? — spytał na wydechu, czując, że jest podniecony do granic możliwości.

— Jesteś chory — wywarczał blondyn, atakując zaborczo jego usta. Uzumaki nie wiedział czemu to zrobił, ale już po chwili czuł jak Uchiha chętnie oddaje pocałunek, agresywnie wdzierając się językiem do środka i nadając rytm.

Kilka minut później oderwali się od siebie, łapiąc powietrze w płuca. Sasuke skorzystał z okazji i zerwał krawat Uzumakiego, od razu przysysając się do jego szyi. Na zmianę lizał ją i przygryzał, od czasu do czasu robiąc pokaźną malinkę. W tym czasie ręka Uzumakiego intensywnie pracował na jego męskości, doprowadzając do tego, że Uchiha wrzał.

Po chwili Uzumaki powiedział coś, co jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło Uchihe:

— Za chwile obciągnę ci tak, Uchiha, że zapamiętasz to do końca swojego, pieprzonego życia.

I na nic nie czekając uklęknął przed skamieniałym Sasuke, rozpinając jego ciasne spodnie. Przy okazji zsunął razem z spodniami jego czerwone bokserki, uwalniając wielkiego, sterczącego penisa.

Chwycił go w obie ręce i polizał końcówkę. Sasuke jak urzeczony patrzył na twarz Uzumakiego na której nie było już gniewu, a jedynie jawne pożądanie.

— Mam nadzieję młotku, że nie rzucasz słów na wiatr — uśmiechnął się. Uzumaki w ramach tego pochłonął penisa całego, ruszając w przód i tył głową. Uchiha wplótł dłoń we włosy blondyna, by nadać odpowiedni dla siebie rytm. Nie trwało to długo; Uchiha czuł zniewalającą przyjemność — usta Uzumakiego były niesamowicie zwinne, nie wspominając o języku którym wyczyniał cuda. Uchiha na przemian jęczał i sapał, nim wystrzelił z głośnym jękiem w usta Uzumakiego, krzycząc jego imię.

Zadowolony Uzumaki powstał. Zachwiał się lekko, czując, że winda ruszyła. Sasuke go przytrzymał.

— Szlag — warknął brunet, podciągając spodnie wraz z bokserkami do góry i, jako tako, doprowadzając się do stanu użyteczności.

— A co, Uchiha, chciałeś się pieprzyć w windzie? — zakpił Naruto, oddalając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Prawda była taka, że sam Naruto o tym marzył.

— To nie ja mam problem — stwierdził Sasuke, sugestywnie patrząc na wybrzuszenie w spodniach Uzumakiego. Momentalnie mina blondynowi zrzedła. Tak, to był nie lada problem.

— Nie wziąłem tej sprawy — szepnął Sasuke, widząc, że już niemal dojeżdżają do piątego pietra.

— Co? — Naruto zatkało, zresztą nie pierwszy dzisiaj raz. W porę opamiętał się jednak, wiedząc, że Sasuke ledwo powstrzymuje się przed jakąś ciętą ripostą.

— A co z zasadą, że Uchiha nigdy nie przegrywają? — zapytał Naruto, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Sasuke przewrócił oczami i przygarnął do siebie Naruto, muskając go ustami.

— A kto powiedział, że przegrałem? — szepnął, puszczając w tej samej chwili blondyna, ponieważ drzwi windy się rozsunęły.

Przed nimi stał cały personel.

— Żyją — szepnęła z ulgą Sakura, na co wszyscy zawiwatowali.

— No... w sumie.. nie było łatwo — stwierdził Naruto, drapiąc się w kark. Tsunade parsknęła śmiechem.

— Taa... z pewnością nie było — stwierdziła, wskazując na szyje Uzumakiego, na której malowała się sieć czerwonych punkcików. Fanki Uchihy momentalnie zbladły.

Uzumaki obrócił się z mordem w oczach w stronę Sasuke, ale po nim nie było żadnego śladu.

— Tchórz! — wykrzyknął rozgorączkowany Uzumaki, wiedząc, że on mu jeszcze za to zapłaci. W naturze. Oczywiście.

 


End file.
